Of Saints and Sinners
by Thenandnow3434
Summary: Shay is Tigs little girl and she has a secret...Shes dating the SAMCRO hacker! Can she keep it a secret? We shall see...


**Thought I would share this with you wonderful folks out there **** Ohhh and if you ever want to see what I imagine some of my characters looking like just ask and I will provide a magical link for you to view them as well! As always I must not take all the credit..I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters for those I must give the credit to Kurt Sutter…I bow to you Kurt Sutter and you writing genius! **

I was shot for the first time when I was eighteen years old on my way home from my first day of senior year. I was walking down the cracked concrete sidewalk with my earphones in my ears bobbing my head to my music, oblivious to anything around me. I didn't hear it at first but as my song cut I could make out the subtle rumble of a van, normal I convinced myself as I was approaching the gates of Teller-Morrow. I spotted my dad about fifty feet inside the gates perched atop his motorcycle slowly smoking a cigarette. I searched his face for the usual tightness of stress but was pleasantly surprised to find that the corners of his mouth were not turned down and the creases in his forehead were not prominent. He looked happy, an emotion I haven't seen him wear in recent events. He spotted me and smiled so I smiled back and returned his wave before slipping the earphone from my ears. I noticed that the van was still there and before I could react someone let off three shots from a gun. The first one hit me in the shoulder and thrown back, blood was flying through the air. The second buried itself in my chest and just as I was falling to the ground the third pierced my thigh. I hit the ground in crumpled heap with my hand clutching my chest, why hadn't I lost consciousness yet? "No!" my dad cried out in seconds he was at my side gripping my blood cover hand in his own. I gasped for breath but all I could feel in my throat was my own blood, it tasted like metal. "Shay look at me baby" my dad whispered to me as he pushed my short black hair out of my face. I swallow some of my blood and shakily turn my head so my eyes are looking into my fathers. "D-Don't worry D-Dad its O-Only a scratch" I stammered choking on my blood once more; I really never realized how nasty that shit is. He managed a weak smile as he clutched my hand tighter "The ambulance is on its way honey you're going to be okay" he whispered as tears streamed down his face. Until that day I had never seen my father cry but I barely noticed it because suddenly I was hit by a wave of sleepiness. "I'm so tired dad" I whispered as my grip on his hand began to loosen and my eyes began to close. "No Shay you have to stay awake!" he said loudly as he gently patted my cheek with his hand in an attempt to keep me awake. "Goodbye dad" I whispered and then everything went black.

When I awoke I was in a daze. My eyelids were heavy but I forced them open so I could take in the blurry images around me. My throat was dry and my hand coarse against it as I attempted to rub away the pain. I blinked a couple times until my vision returned to normal and I spotted a pink plastic cup on the night stand next to my bed. I attempted to reach over and grab it but the wires and cords attached to me pulled me back painfully and prevented me from doing so. Either I'm dreaming or I'm in a hospital I rationalized with myself. Reaching my left hand over to my right arm I pinched my pale skin between my thumb and pointer finger sending a shock of pain up my arm. Hospital it is. Reaching over to the side of my bed my fingers fumbled until they found the "Call Nurse button" and pressed it.

In seconds a nurse was in my room checking my vitals and feeding me water through a straw because apparently it was dangerous for me to do it myself. What struck me as odd though was the fact that she wouldn't look me in the eye. Nurses were supposed to be bubbly and happy, well at least in my past experiences, but I guess I didn't hit the nurse jackpot on this go. She was writing on the clipboard that was hanging on the front of my bed moments earlier when I finally decided I deserved some answers. The tubes connected to me and the thick bandages wrapped around my body had to mean something. "What happened to me?" I asked weakly my voice not wanting to regain any power. She shook her head and slid the clipboard back into the slot in front of my bed and without looking at me she said "Doctor Reid is on his way dear he will explain everything" and exited the room. The rubber soles of her sneakers squeaking all the way down the hallway.

The doctor entered the room in a cliché doctor way. His lab coat extended behind him a fake smile plastered on his wrinkled face. He extended his hand toward me but instead of shaking mine he squeezed my fore arm and took a seat in the chair that was sitting beside my bed. I chuckled softly to myself as he sat down, crossed his legs and opened a small manila folder. My chest however didn't find his behavior very funny because it lurched with the vibrations of laughter. He turned to me and smiled "You look like a Shay" he said looking me strait in the eyes before he turned back to the folder. "Your eighteen right?" the doctor asked as he clicked his pen a couple times. I nodded my head which sent a shock through my whole body. The doctor noticed my pain and quickly went to readjust the amount of pain killers I was getting. Before he could sit back down I reached my hand out and stopped him before he could sit back down and start asking me about my favorite subject in school. "What happened to me?" I pleaded with him weakly as I clutched my aching chest. He sighed and nodded his head taking his seat once more.

"It's truly a miracle you survived Shay you were really touch and go the past couple weeks" Dr. Reid said smiling. I breathed in air from the tube under my nose, which looked just like Piney's, and tried to take in the fact that I had been out for weeks. My eyes began to fill with tears as I thought about the prospect of being dead. "Has my dad been in to see me?" I asked the Dr. Reid as he was scribbling things down in the folder. The doctor chuckled and lifted his head "He only leaves at night and when he has to leave during the day it is usually by force of his friends." The thought of my father looking vulnerable intrigued me but my eyelids were growing heavier once again and I had to fight to stay awake. The doctor stood up and squeezed my hand once more. "It's okay Shay just go to sleep your family will be here when you wake up" he said and then he left. His smile didn't seem so fake anymore.

When I awoke again my hand was being held by my sleeping father and the room was dotted with different SAMCRO members. "Wake up you pansies!" I said loudly my voice returning to a stage of normalcy. My father awoke beside me and gradually so did everyone else. "Hey Shay" Dad said as he reached over and hugged me lightly trying to avoid the wires and cords. I lightly wrapped my arms around him and tried to ignore the pain. Pulling away I could see tears forming at the corners on his eyes threatening to spill over at any second. "Don't worry dad it's just a scrape" I said as I squeezed his hand "I'm a Trager nothing can keep us down." The room erupted in laughter and Jax rose from his seat to stand at my side where he grabbed my free hand. "We are going to get those bastards who did this to you" he said in his usual angry cool as ice voice. "Thank you" I whispered as tears threatened to spill from my eyes and at that moment I really only wanted one person. That's when Gemma stepped in. "Come on guys the girl needs to get some more rest" she said as she lightly kissed my forehead. Everyone mumbled in agreement except my father who barked for Juice to stay in the room and watch over me. At the Gemma gave me a sly smile and followed the rest of the boys out of the room, closing the door with a final wink thrown over her shoulder.

When the door was finally closed Juice rushed to my side and placing a fierce but soft kiss on my lips before pulling back and interlacing our fingers together. "I love you so much" he choked out as he stroked the top of my hand with his thumb. " I love you to" I whispered back as I moved my hand to trace the stubble on his jaw. Well If I wasn't already in enough trouble Juicy here is going to get me into even more, I love him though so I guess it's worth it.

**Well what do you think? Should I continue? Feed my ego people! Comment!**


End file.
